What Would Happen?
by IMBSA
Summary: After a HUGE fight with Murrue, Natarle and Mwu have a short confrontation in the hall. Then, Natarle has an idea that totally screws with her mind: What would happen if she kissed Mwu? Onesided MwuNatarle MM


What Would Happen?

By: IMBSA

IMBSA: I know you're probably freaking out because of the pairing in this fanfic, but never fear! I am still a whole-hearted M/M fan! Please don't come and kill me because of it. cringes in fear Oh yeah, this is my first GS fanfic. Not to mention I've only seen, like, 5 eppies on Cartoon Network. Please be nice. I probably got everyone all OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song is "What Would Happen" by Meredith Brooks.

Natarle was at her wits' end. Why, in the name of God, did he keep pestering her? She was not in the best of moods, yet Mwu la Fllaga didn't seem to have the brain capacity to comprehend that. He kept at it, not letting their argument go. Sure, she shouldn't have said some of those things to Murrue, and that was probably why he continued to pursue her angrily and refused to let the matter go. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of her Captain and the relationship she had with Mwu. Oh yes, everyone knew they were lovers; no one just ever brought it up.

"Will you just turn around and face me, Ensign?" Mwu's slightly frustrated yell sounded from behind her where the blond pilot stood in an aggressive stance, something that rarely happened.

"I have nothing to say to you Lieutenant." Natarle's cold voice snapped like a whip as she maintained her steady pace away from him, the bridge, and toward her room. "I said what had to be said, and if either of you don't like it, that can't be helped."

"Yes it can." Natarle deemed his comment unfit for response and said nothing. This served to aggravate Mwu further and he grabbed her wrist. Natarle stiffened suddenly.

_Electricity_

_Eye to eye_

_Hey do I know you?_

_I can't speak_

_Stripped my senses_

_On the spot_

_I've never been defenseless_

_I can't even make sense of this_

_You speak and I don't hear a word_

"Look at me, Natarle." Mwu commanded, eyes blazing in their sockets. Natarle allowed her purple orbs to meet Mwu's lighter ones. She wished she hadn't. What was it about those eyes of his that never failed to captivate her? Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. "That was cruel, what you said back there." His voice was taut with barely controlled fury. Natarle felt all of her senses slide away until she felt numb all over except in the place Mwu's hand connected with her arm. Then it too was gone. It was an entirely new experience to be so defenseless. It made no sense to the young woman's mind. Why should she feel this way, especially about _this_ specimen of the male species. Natarle dimly saw Mwu's lips form words, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, a sudden thought came to the dark-haired woman, an impossible thought that made no sense, yet could not be turned away.

_What would happen if we kissed?_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_

_Would you run away?_

_Would you stay?_

_Or would I melt into you?_

_Mouth to mouth_

_Lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

Natarle abruptly wondered what it would be like to kiss the Falcon of Endymion. Would it be welcome? On her part, always. But on his? Would he accept it, or would he run away to his girlfriend in the other room? Or would they both find something they'd never had before? _Did_ he truly love Murrue? Or was that just an act? Would she discover in Mwu the one thing she had yearned for all her life?

_Room is spinning _

_Out of control_

_You act like you didn't notice_

_Brushed my hand_

_Forbidden fruit_

_A ring on my finger_

_You're such a moral, moral man_

_Would you throw it all away—A question_

_Will I pretend I'm innocent?_

No matter how much Natarle tried to right the world, the room ignored her attempts and continued to dance a jig, reminding her of one of her younger days when one of her friends got her piss-poor drunk on tequila. One more blink and the world settled into its normal orientation, right side up, as if nothing had even happened. If Mwu had noticed her brief lapse in consciousness, he didn't show it. He only continued to insubordinately lecture her about conduct in the other room. Natarle bared her teeth angrily at herself. How could she have thoughts like that? She knew she shouldn't, but her mind and heart paid no heed to what she shouldn't and couldn't do. They only persisted in tantalizing her with what she had wanted since she had first seen Mwu. _But....But.... _A part of her thought, _He's with Murrue. He wouldn't do that to her. He would never betray her like that.... Would he?_ That indeed was the question. _Would _Mwu la Fllaga give up all his morals, his honor, and everything about him, would he throw it all away for Natarle? She didn't think so. Not for her would he make that sacrifice. Not for her would he so rashly toss his very being to the winds, but for Murrue. He was in love with Murrue, and nothing would ever change that. But why lose hope?

_I struggle with myself again_

_Quickly the walls are crumblin'_

_Don't know if I could turn away_

No. She couldn't think about kissing Mwu. She had more important things to attend to. She didn't have time to think about what ifs and the possibility of a relationship with Mwu. It was never going to happen, so if she just let it go, then everyone would be happier. Gritting her teeth, Natarle deftly removed her wrist from Mwu's grasp, causing the man to pitch forward slightly. Using every ounce of resolve in her body, Natarle made her face look as cold as she could manage. "Don't you dare speak to me about conduct and what is cruel, Lieutenant. You have no idea how pitiless _you _can be." She sneered, putting her drama skills to good use. He would never know that inside she was fighting her own desires, torn between doing what was right and doing what her heart told her to. She suddenly knew exactly how Murrue felt when commanding the ship. Then the moment was over and Natarle wondered slightly what all that tussle had been about; everything that resembled a human being inside was there for an instant, then crumbled into dust. How quickly dreams could fade away. A moment later, Natarle was back to her old self as she turned and continued down the hall to her room. The only thing she wanted to do was get away from him and take a shower. A long, _COLD_ shower.

IMBSA: You can come out of hiding now. See, that wasn't so bad, now was it? I put an emphasis on Mwu/Murrue, as well as Natarle/Mwu, didn't I? See! SEE! I'm safe!! sees dust cloud on horizon. squints. Oh sh--! the cloud reveals itself to be a huge, rabid crowd of pitchfork and torch armed Mwu/Murrue fans

Fans: Burn the blasphemer! Burn her!!!!!

IMBSA: Oh jeez. Why does this have to happen to me?!?!?! R & R!!! runs like crap


End file.
